Avalanche Royalties
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Prequel to 'The Ice Spirit'. The untold story of the Avalanche Royalties. How the King and Queen pleaded to the Witch to be gifted with an heir and how their raised their two very opposite children…
1. Witch's Cave

**I have decided to make a prequel to 'The Ice Spirit' because I want to dig deeper into the Avalanche Royal Family. Including young Armando, young Vinter, the King and Queen of Avalanche, a few more OCs (I think), and their lives. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Witch's Cave**

Queen Freyja stared out from her balcony at the highest chamber at the Avalanche's castle. The wind was blowing her face lightly and made her long golden hair swayed in waves at the sides of her face. It had been so many years of her marriage with Edvard, and yet the Queen has not yet found herself with a child.

The fact has saddened her dearly. Even though her marriage with Edvard was merely to secure their alliance, she always wanted to have children of her own, and so when she has not yet received any joyous news of her with a child, she was devastated.

"What is in your mind, wife?"

The golden haired Queen turned around to see her husband standing by the doorway to their bedchamber. She could only muster a small smile at him. "You always able to tell if something is troubling my mind, am I right My King?"

The King merely nodded as he stepped into the bedchamber, his sword still intact on the left side of his hip and his robe dragging behind him as he walked.

"Have you enjoyed your hunt?" Freyja asked as she walked up to her husband, taking off his robe and hung it on a nearby chair.

"A big deer was all I found out there." Edvard huffed; irritated that he could not hunt a more savage and bigger animal as he put down his sword on a round mahogany table.

"Well, that is good enough." Freyja tried to bring up his mood. "Many could not find anything."

Edvard looked at his Queen, seeing the sincere in her clear green eyes, and sighed. "You have a point." He dipped his head and kissed her red lips lightly. "How do I deserve you?"

"I believe the question is in the other way around." Freyja teased, smiling as she kissed him again.

Edvard chuckled quietly, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I have some news I wanted to tell you, My Queen."

"What is it?"

"I have received information from one of my men about a Witch." He stated, "He said she could help us on gaining an heir to the throne."

"She can?" the Queen's eyes lit up in interest.

Edvard nodded, "That is what he said to me."

"Where could we find this Witch?"

~O~

She was desperate on having children, but Queen Freyja began to have doubts in her mind as she sat beside her husband in the carriage. They were coming deeper and deeper into a very dark forest at East from their kingdom.

The trees looked like they were watching them as they passed, which sent chills down her spine. She gripped Edvard's hand which rested on his knee tightly, and he returned it with a gentle squeeze in acknowledge.

They came into a halt just outside a mouth of a cave. Edvard helped his wife stepping out from the carriage, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while the other resting cautiously on his sword. The mouth of the cave felt way colder, giving the gloomy and scary sensation for both them and their guards.

Edvard told the guards to wait outside as he and his wife stepped into the cave with three guards with them, one holding a torch to make it easier to look ahead. They came at a big opening in the middle of the cave, water dripping from the stalactites at the ceilings to the pool in the middle of the opening.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"a deep luring voice echoed in the cave.

The King motioned the three guards to stay put before he and his wife stepped closer to the pool. "I am King Edvard of Avalanche and this is my wife, Queen Freyja of Avalanche." He introduced himself and his wife. "We are here to ask for your help."

"-On having an heir to the throne?" the voice guessed,

"Yes."

A figure rose from the middle of the pool, her hair was long and silver and she had her head down to hide her face. And when she looked up, white eyes staring blankly at the royalties and a wicked half-smirk plastered on her face. "You must drink from the pool." She said, pointing a long finger at the Queen, her nail long and sharp.

The King and Queen exchanged looks before Freyja took a deep breath and walked forward, kneeling near the pool and scooped the cold water with both hands, bringing the blue-green liquid to her lips and drank, her nose scrunched up in disgust. The water tasted horrible.

The Witch smiled smugly as she watched the King helped his wife back up. _"The first child who is born from the Queen's womb would be the perfect ruler and the last that born also from the Queen's womb will be sacrificed before their eighteenth birthday."_

The King looked up at the Witch. "Did you say I should sacrifice my youngest child to you?"

"Why of course." The Witch said, "I will come for our payment at your youngest child's eighteenth birthday. Make sure the child is ready or else you'll suffer." And with that she turned and sunk back into the pool, leaving the King and Queen with their three guards alone in the cave…


	2. Anxiety

** Unicorns: Thanks for the information :)**

**Chapter 2: Anxiety**

The Queen of Avalanche paced back and forth in her bedchamber, her peach colored silk dress dragging behind her. Her husband was out in yet another three days hunting trip, something he enjoyed very much and one of a few reasons so he could get away from her complains during her pregnancy.

Yes, they have succeeded into having a child since their visit to the Witch's Cave. The kingdom overjoyed, of course, for there would be an heir to the throne soon.

But something had been nagging her mind these past months; the fact that they should sacrifice their youngest to the Witch. _A life for a life…_

And there was one more thing that had been troubling her day and night; the Father of her first born.

That night, that one faithful night at their trip back home, Edvard has gone to hunt some deers with his men while she rest in their tent. She was sleeping while waiting for her husband when someone stepped into the tent.

She woke up but kept her eyes shut, her back facing the entrance. And then suddenly she was flipped around until she was lying on her back before she felt someone's weight on her, this mysterious man was not her husband, she knew that.

She opened her mouth to scream, but he clasped his hand with her mouth, silencing her. And then it all happened; he has raped her, ripping away her pride as a royalty. She didn't want to lose her husband's faith on her and get kicked out from the castle, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

A knock on the door pulled her out from her thoughts. Turning to the door, she wrapped her arms around her round belly. "Come in."

The door creaked open and one of her handmaidens, Iris, poked her head in. "Your tea, Your Majesty?" The Queen nodded; letting the barely twenty years old young girl in. She was holding a silver tray with a porcelain teapot and a teacup, putting it on a nearby table, bowing her head.

Freyja walked toward her, taking the teacup filled with steaming chamomile tea and sipped it gently, letting the warm liquid ran down her throat and warming her insides.

"Milady," Iris started, "The servants has been wondering."

The golden haired Queen lifted her gaze up in wonder, keeping her lips close to the teacup. "About?"

"The child you're carrying." The young girl admitted, "They wanted to know when it is born."

Freyja almost letting a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She was worried that they might be wondering about the Father of her child. No, she didn't tell anyone of course, but conspicuousness could slip through once in a while. "I do not know yet, Iris." She told the young handmaiden softly. "I do have something I only wanted you to know. You should not spoke this to anyone else."

"What is it, Milady?"

"The child would be a boy." Freyja said, smiling as she caressed her round belly with one hand.

"It is?" Iris asked; her eyes lit up in interest as she felt the proud feeling of being trusted by such news by the Queen. Earning a nod from the Queen, she smiled. "Oh Your Majesty, it is great news! I believe you have told the King?"

Freyja once again nodded, easing herself onto a comfortable armchair. "Of course."

"How did he react to it?"

"He was delightful."

"Can I get you anything else, My Queen?"

Freyja shook her head and smiled kindly. "No, that would be all, thank you."

Iris nodded and bowed politely. "Just tell me if you need anything, Milady. Oh and congratulations." And with that she turned and exited the bedchamber.

Freyja looked out through the tall window; the sun was almost setting down the horizon. She looked down at her cup of tea and smiled at her reflection. Yes, this child of hers, the one she was carrying in her womb, might be not Edvard's child, but she would love him anyway no matter what. And for her future youngest child, she would find a way so she didn't need to sacrifice it to the Witch, she must…


	3. Perfect Prince, Little Princess

**Hello, I'm still alive and not dead! First of all, I want to say sorry to all of Days of Future Past fans but I'm having this HUGE writer block and I had no idea what to write, my inspirations just when out through the window… Actually, I kinda focused on Snow Queen right now and this chapter is already being written for a while, I just haven't posted it yet so… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Perfect Prince, Little Princess**

"Just one more push! One more big push, Your Majesty!"

Freyja has been screaming and pushing as hard as she can, tears were spilling down through her reddened cheeks and strands of her long golden hair were sticky onto her forehead from her pouring sweats.

She screamed again, squeezing the sheets beneath her until she was uncertain if she hasn't ripped them apart yet. The sound of a crying baby made her froze, blinking away all the tears in her green eyes, she looked around her, searching desperately for her newborn.

Three midwives cleaned the baby from the liquid and blood covering him while the rest cleaned up the bedchamber, getting the dirty sheets out to be washed and the other things they had used to help the Queen gave birth to her first son.

"A boy." A midwife announced; handling a pale wriggling baby boy wrapped in a pure white blanket to the Queen's awaiting arms.

Freyja held her son close to her chest, wrapping her arms protectively around his tiny body. He has a tuft of blonde hair on top of his head and a pair of light blue eyes. She kissed his forehead lovingly, inhaling the sweet baby scent.

"Freyja,"

The Queen looked up, too absorbed in her own little world with her newborn until she didn't notice her husband standing by the doorway. She smiled weakly at him and gestured him to come closer, which he did. After he sat himself down on a chair beside the bed, she showed the baby to him. "It is a boy, My King."

Edvard looked over at the baby boy in his wife's arms. "My son…"

A little pang of guilt struck Freyja at his words. Oh how could she tell him the truth? She knew she had to tell him someday, but she has no idea when this 'someday' is. She couldn't risk getting kicked out from the castle with her child. Valathorn, the kingdom she grew up in, would definitely declared war against Avalanche, and she can't let that happened.

Instead, Freyja gave a small smile in respond. "He is very handsome. He would be such a charming Prince and women will fall to their knees upon seeing him."

The King hummed his approval, nodding his head as he studied the baby's face. "What should we call him?"

Freyja tilted her head to a side, clear green eyes meeting the baby's light blue ones. "Armando. Prince Armando."

"A perfect heir to the throne of Avalanche." Edvard said, running the back of his hand down his Queen's jaw line. "First of his name, Armando of the House of Avalanche and Valathorn, the Perfect Prince."

The Queen smiled, kissing Armando's forehead again as his Father gave him his blessings. "My Perfect Prince…" she murmured quietly only for her son to hear. He might not be Edvard's biological child, but he was still _her _child. And she would do everything to make sure he won't feel like a stranger in the castle, he would be respected just like a legal Prince would be…

~O~

Freyja didn't expect herself to be back in that one specific situation again, but she didn't mean that she wasn't overjoyed about it. She has once again held a pale wriggling newborn baby in her arms, her golden hair were sticky on her forehead by the sweat pouring down from her, but she could care less about it. All her attention was stole by the tiny baby in her arms, the baby who has pale blonde tuft of hair on top of its round head and a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at her.

Her baby girl…

This one was purely the product of her love with Edvard, a legal child from her marriage to the king, not only her daughter, but _their _little Princess. Of course, she had promised her little boy that she would love him and his new little sister equally. It was how Edvard would see him which troubled her mind dearly…

"Mama?"

Freyja looked up and smiled at her three years old Prince standing by the doorway with her husband. "Is it just me or the two of you has the same habit of standing by the doorway?" she questioned before smiling; gesturing for the two to come in. "Do you want to see your new sister, Armando?"

The three years old boy climbed up to his Mother's bed, hovering up to get a view of the newborn baby. "What is her name?"

"Well… there are so many choices." Freyja admitted, looking up at her husband standing by the bed. "There are Elsa, Anna, Elaine, Idun and a few more…"

"-But we've decided on a perfect one." Edvard said, patting the boy's shoulder. He smiled at his wife, who smiled back in return as she allowed him to tell the name to the boy. "Princess Vinter of Avalanche."

Armando turned back to the baby in his Mother's arms. She was wide awake and currently was playing with her own saliva, blowing raspberry and giggling happily.

"Ew… she's playing with her own spit!" Armando exclaimed, scrunching up his nose. "Disgusting!"

Freyja chuckled and wiped the saliva away from Vinter's small lips with her thumb. "Almost every baby is like that, my dear boy."

"Well I don't want to get spitted by her." Armando said seriously, crossing his arms. He looked at the baby in his Mother's arms. "You're a Princess. You don't spit on people because that's inappropriate. You should know that, _Little Princess_."

***Idun, if you didn't know, is apparently the official name of the late Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's Mother. It was found out after someone actually translate the writing on her tombstone, you can check Disney Wiki if you don't believe me.**


	4. Author Note!

**Like what I have said in Days of Future Past, I don't think I can't continue this story and that one. I'm so sorry guys…**

** unicorns: I don't know, it just… I just don't fit with writing a Modern Time Frozen. And yes, I would gladly pass Days of Future Past for you when you're old enough to have an account :) And if you need any help with it later, feel free to contact me by PM, I will help you…**

** ElsaTheSnowQueen2: If you ever being able to read this message, I'm sorry, but I don't think I will continue Days of Future Past. But I will let it stay there in case anyone wanted to re-read it. And I've decided to pass Days of Future Past for unicorns when she/he has an account later…**


End file.
